Only Chance
by Krystal Grey
Summary: During a battle with Tobey, Wordgirl gets amnesia from a really bad accident, while fighting Tobey's new and improved is causes her to forget everything about her life. Tobey steps in and convinces her that their in a relationship, to live up his dream in becoming her soulmate. Tobecky XOXO Forever
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, thanks for choosing to read my new story. Those who read The Reverse World and waiting for me to update I'm sorry I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but on the other hand I do have this new story for all of you and I hope you guys love it. If you read the summary you know this story involves Tobey, your welcome all you Tobecky …. Including myself, I'm not sure if I spelled that shipping right XD. This chapter will be on the battle between Tobey and Wordgirl and how she loses her memory and the second chapter will be, well you guys will figure it out after you read this chapter. I'm excited to write this story so have fun reading it everyone and remember to review for me Please. **

Chapter One: Where would you go?

Narrator- "Early on this beautiful afternoon in the city, Tobey is in his room hard at work building . . . . (Sighs slightly annoyed) yet again more robots".

Tobey who looked up to the voice in his room and frowns up at the voice in his room and frowns up at his ceiling then sighs frustrated. "Athem my laboratory and this isn't just any robut that I usually build. This happens to be my strongest, most powerful robut ever" Tobey stated proudly.

Narrator: "Oh yeah what makes you say so?"

Tobey stops working and looked up to the narrator's voice. "Because this robut is made with titanium and solid steel with new battle functions better than my older robuts even mousezilla and my masterpiece 3000 that will surely have Wordgirl admit defeat, she won't even put a dent into it" Tobey said thrilled and returning back to his robot.

Narrator: "So what, you're planning on destroying Wordgirl with this new robot of yours he asked with an annoyance tone in his voice.

Tobey looked up towards the voice in his bed room. "Of course not, I wouldn't want to hurt her. I just want to prove to her what a true genius I am" said Tobey and continued on with his work.

Narrator: "Oh that's right because you have a crush on her, so you're going to express your feelings by attacking her with a powerful robot. Why that makes perfect sense" he said with sarcasm.

Tobey who's face flush bright red slams down his tools and looked back up to the narrator's voice once more. "Don't you have some other place to be at right about now" Tobey said angrily.

Narrator: "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Tobey" he said teasingly and laughed.

Tobey who got angrier with the Narrator yelled "Then go, do your job and leave me alone" he said still flushed from being embarrassed and angry.

Narrator: Laughing from being amused by all this starts to switch scenes. "Alright Tobey cool your shorts, I'm going now" he said with laughter.

Tobey picked up he's tools again to continuing on finishing up his robot mumbled "Thank goodness".

Narrator: Mean while across town Becky is in her room relaxing reading one for her favorite books and Bob is trying to devour a huge sandwich" he said with still a bit of laughter from the other scene.

Becky closed her book and put it on the side table by her bed, and then looked up to the narrator's voice and asked "What's so funny".

Narrator: "Nothing" he said in a regular tone of voice

Becky just shrugged, and then looked over to Bob who has a foot long sandwich half way in his mouth. "Bob I told you that you shouldn't try to stuff a whole foot long sandwich in your mouth, you can choke" she reminded her partner. "Come on Bob, Dad is driving us to the library so that I can return all these books back" Becky said as she stack about ten books into her arms and walk towards the stairs. Bob chewed up the last of his sandwich and followed his friend to the family car.

Becky placed the books in the truck of the car and slammed it shut. "All set for the library pumpkin" her father asked. "Yup, all the books are set and ready to be returned to the library" Becky answered as she climbed in the back seat with Bob and buckled herself up. "Ookee-dokee then, to the library we go" said as he buckled himself and drove off.

Narrator: Twenty minutes passed by as they head to the library and Becky is sharing some of the stories she had read from the books she checked out.

"So Damen turns Ever to an immortal like himself so they can live a long happy long life together, but the next book this new character Roman trick Ever. Now Damen and Ever are curse and can't even be touch by one either or Damen dies" Becky said explaining a series she's reading called the Immortals. "Wow, Becky that sounds like a really interesting book you read; well we're here" said as he parked by the library.

Suddenly there's a cry for help, "Heeeeeeeeeelp" cried the help guy franticly. "Tobey is destroying the city with a new stronger robot, hey is this The Police Station" asked the frantic guy.

"No, sir this is the library's parking lot the police station is down the street then you would take a right until you see the police station" said directing the frantic guy.

"Oh, thank you, Hheeeeeeeelp" said the guy as he ran off.

"Um, Dad would you mind if you dropped off my books for me please. I just remember that there is a special sale on um … Bob's favorite snack" said Becky trying get excused to get away from her Father so she can stop Tobey. "Sure thing pumpkin, just remember dinner's at seven" said her father. "Okay, bye Dad" said Becky as she grabbed Bob and said her catch phase.

Wordgirl following the screaming with her super hearing and it led her to city hall. She spotted the little blonde evil genius and flowed over to him.

"Tobey why are you attacking city hall with this robot" Wordgirl said as she landed on the roof top where Tobey was. " Oh my darling Wordgirl I just wanted to take it out on a test run, did you notice that this isn't any ordinary robut that I take out in city" Tobey said proudly as he fix his bow tie. "What do you mean this isn't your ordinary robot, what does it do" Wordgirl said as she turned around to look the robot over. "Wordgirl meet 'The Mega Robut 6000x Finite' it knows all of your moves, has extreme battle functions and weapons and is the most strongest, most powerful robut I ever build, it's even more powerful than you" Tobey explained with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I don't believe it either way Tobey I'm going to have to destroy this robot before it destroy city hall and the rest of the city" Wordgirl said as she flow up towards the robot. "You can try but you will be no match for my Robut Wordgirl" Tobey shouted to Wordgirl.

"We'll see about that" said Wordgirl to herself. She had flow over to the side of the robot's head and was about to give it a strong punch with her right fist, when the robut turned its head and grabbed her tightly in one hand so hard it knock her breath out and the robot throw her straight into thirty-five tall companies building. Finally hitting a brick wall at the end and crashing down to the hard side walk ground.

Tobey and Huggy didn't say a word and waited to see if the super hero would rise up to the sky and try to destroy the robot once again, but after five minutes with a no show from Wordgirl they know something was wrong.

"Oh no, this can't be good we better go see where she is and if she's okay" said Tobey very worriedly and he called his robot over to give them a ride to where they think she might be. They both hopped on the robot's shoulders and the robot started to walk towards where it thrown her.

About five minutes later they reached where she was lying very still like. Tobey had the robot set them down to the ground. They both gasp in fear to see that there was a puddle of blood around her head and it looked as if she wasn't breathing.

Narrator: "Oh my Gosh, Tobey I thought you didn't want to hurt her. Hurry and help her before she bleeds to death" he said panicky.

"It's true I didn't want to hurt her I never thought that something like this could happen, even though I build this robot to be very strong, I thought she can handle it" Tobey said nervously as he tried to help Huggy cover her wounded head. Huggy removed Wordgirl's helmet and tried to cover the wound better with her cape. Tobey gasped in shock to see who Wordgirl really was even though he already pretty much knew who she was, but was proved wrong many times, "Becky?" Huggy realize his mistake but either one really cared right now, Becky was on edge of dying.

"Where do we go for help" Tobey said panicky when he seen her get paler. Huggy pick up her helmet and motioned him to follow. Tobey looked back down to the super hero and wrapped her wound better to tried to stop it from bleeding and to hide her identity from the citizens of the city. He then lift her up and carried her in his arms and started to follow Huggy to where ever he is taking them too. "Please Becky be all right" they both thought as they hurried pass wondering citizens towards help.

**I didn't think the ending would be so violent, sorry about that people. The rest of the story should be violent free. So yeah you guys can pretty much figure out what the next chapter is going to be about and guess who they are going to get help from. While I'm still on winter break I will try to post the next chapter before school starts again. If I cannot then as soon as possible when I'm not so busy. Thanks for reading and Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2: What would you do?

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I want to thank you for reading and reviewing my new story. Many of you really liked my first chapter to this story, so here is chapter two. This chapter will tell who Tobey and Huggy receives help from and where. Hope everyone enjoys and please review. **

**p.s. Have a happy new year! **

Chapter 2: What would you do?

Bang! Bang! Bang! Huggy Knock and squeaks franticly at the garage door. Tobey starred at the garage door until it blurred, then he looked back down to the unconscious superhero. "This is my entire fault" Tobey thought miserably. "After I know she'll be okay I'm going to destroy The Mega Robot 6000x finite and never build for evil again" Tobey continued in his thought furiously at himself until he was interrupted by the sound of the garage door opening.

Twobrains looked at them but didn't say a word. "Please she needs help" Tobey pleased he looked back down to the wounded superhero who's hardly breathing. With still not a word said, Twobrains moved to the side allowing them to walk pass him. Tobey moved quickly inside and Huggy followed behind. Twobrains looks around quickly outside to make sure nobody was watching, and then when the coast was cleared he closed the garage door.

"Lay her over on that bed I prepared for her" said Twobrains pointing at the back of his secret hide out. Tobey did what he was told without questions. Tobey walked quickly and carefully laying her on the bed and still covering her wound. Huggy went over to her side and held her hand with a worried expression on his face.

Twobrains walked over to the three with a stool and first aid kit. "Okay let's see what we're dealing with here" said Twobrains as Tobey moved so Twobrains can sit next to Wordgirl and do something about the bleeding.

TwoBrains opens the first aid kit to have it prepare, and then he carefully removed her cape off her wounded head. "Yikes, this looks bad" said TwoBrains as he grabbed out the needle and thread to get to work. "I didn't mean to do this, it just freak thing that happen" Tobey explained he already knows he's in big trouble because of what happened to Wordgirl. "I know kid, no one will believe that you meant for this too occurred on purpose" said TwoBrains as he worked fast in treating Wordgirl injury.

"How did you knew we were coming and knew to get all of this prepared" asked Tobey. "Well, this accident wasn't a secret exactly; every channel has been talking about it and replays what happened all day. I pretty much knew you guys would bring her over here so I had this set up" Twobrains explain without removing his eyes off of what he was doing. "So do you think she'll be okay" Tobey asked not really watching what Twobrains is doing because he's squeamish when it comes to these things. Instead, Tobey just kept his eyes on Wordgirl's pale, softened face.

"I don't know if she's going to be okay, I can't give her all the help she needs on my own, I would need help from an old friend" said Twobrains as he finished stitching Wordgirl's open wound to stop the bleeding. "What old friend, where are you taking her" asked Tobey when he seen Twobrains open up a stretcher. "When I moved out of my old lab when I became , I sold my lab to someone named Professor Robert Tubing, who also offered to remove my mouse brain but I refused" said Twobrains as he carefully lift her up and laid her on the stretcher, and then strapped her in. "Professor Tubing has a better place to take care of this problem and I really could use the help, any ways so come on guys let's go" said Twobrains as he started to push the stretcher toward the door with the help from his henchmen. Tobey and Huggy hurried and follow after them to Twobrains van.

After about five minutes of driving, they slowly pulled to a stop at a familiar building. They all jumped out of the van and quickly helped take Wordgirl inside the building. They carried the stretcher up the stairs and to the door of Professor's door. When they got there Twobrains knocked on the door rapidly and waited a few second until someone opened the door. A short man in a wheel chair and his pet monkey Bosco on his lap open the door widely. "Ah ha, I knew you guys would come by for some help, Bosco looks like you owe me five bucks" said professor Tubing. No one seems to be amused by what the professor said. "Hey not to be rude or pushy, but we do have a serious situation here and we need to get to work FAST" said Twobrains as he helped push in the stretcher Wordgirl is laying on into the professor's apartment.

"Okay, sorry about that Twobrains, you can take her into the testing room" said professor Tubing wheeling after them. When they all entered the testing room, they were awed by how much the room looked like a hospital room. "You guys can lay her on the bed right all there while I set up some equipment to take an x-ray on her head" said the professor as he wheeled himself passed the bed and to the far side of the room to get what he needed. Twobrains and one of his henchmen helped carried Wordgirl from the stretcher to the bed. Wordgirl was still having trouble breathing so Twobrains found the oxygen mask and put it over her mouth and nose so she can breathe better. Tobey and Huggy just sat at the side of the bed watching the professor and Twobrains get ready to check the superhero's injury and make sure there is no brain damage.

Suddenly Tobey stood up and was about to head out the door when Twobrains ask "where are you headed to kid." Tobey was about to opened the door but stopped to answered "I have to get rid of my robut that done this to her, it is way too strong and dangerous to use in the city it can cause serious damage or worse kill someone; and also my mum is properly wondering where I am. I'll come back tomorrow to see if she's alright" explained Tobey and left out the door. Twobrains and the professor continued on with what they were doing.

Huggy wonder how he was going to cover for Becky at home, does he have to tell who Becky really is or wait until she's back on her feet to try and help come up with a really good excuse to why they were missing for a long time. Maybe he'll have to wait to see what happens with Becky tomorrow and decide what to do then. Today was a long day so he decided to sleep and hope for the best for his friend.

Narrator: Somewhere else in the city, Tobey walks over back to where he left his new Robot.

Tobey hurried to the robot and uses his remote to lift him up to the robot's shoulder. "How can I let this happen to her, once I get home I'm going to disconnect every piece of this robut" Tobey thought as the robot stomped home with Tobey. "Hopefully mum won't be too angry with me" Tobey continued in his thoughts.

Narrator: Tobey you properly almost killed the city's superhero, if I were your mother I'll be furious with you.

"Oh no, not you again and hey how can you hear my thoughts" said Tobey looking up to the narrator's voice.

Narrator: Well I'm the narrator I hear everything.

"Well stop it I like my thoughts to be private" said Tobey as the robot stopped by Tobey's bed room window and then he climbed in quickly inside. Tobey walked to his door and opened it. The house was silent and dark. Tobey made his way to the kitchen as he called out for is mom. "Mum are you home" when he reach the kitchen he found a note from his mom that said.

_Tobey, I have a very important meeting in another city. I'll be back in a week a babysitter should come by at noon tomorrow. So behave for the babysitter and NO ROBOTS! _

"Mum, don't even worry about robuts; I am done with them" Tobey said to himself after he read the note. Tobey walked back up to his room. After about an hour Tobey had the robot disconnected. "There all finished" said Tobey as he disconnect the last piece and dropped his tools to the floor. He stepped back and looked at the pile of metal scraps on the floor. He wondered what he's going to do with all the medal scraps, but decided that the pile of medal pieces is not what he should be worrying about. He should be concerned for Wordgirl and hope she'll be okay.

"Man, I'm going to be in so much trouble if she dies, wait what am I saying of course she'll be alright. She has to be okay, she's a very strong superhero. I stop by Professor Tubing's apartment to find out if she's okay" Tobey said as he lay in bed to get some sleep.

Tobey falls asleep and dreams that the whole city hates him for killing Wordgirl and was send to jail with all the other criminals' excepted he was there for life. All though the night he toss and turned from the bad dream. During the dream everyone kept mocking what he done and leaving him to fell depressed and guilty. While in prison nobody not even his mother would come visits him, he grew old and alone. Tobey's alarm clock went off and he sat up quickly with a cold sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked over to his alarm clock and it read 7:00 a.m. but it was Saturday there is no school today. He remembered about going over to professor Tubing's apartment to cheek on Wordgirl. He got up quickly and ran out of the house as fast as possible.

Tobey made it there in about fifteen minutes, he barge into the building almost running into a person and then went upstairs taking double at a time. When he got to the door he knocked hard and fast until Twobrains opened it up. "Hey kid take it easy will you" said Twobrains as Tobey rushed past him. Tobey barge in the testing room Huggy and the professor looked up from an X-ray and some paper work in surprised. "IS SHE DEAD" said Tobey when he came in the room. Twobrains walked past him with an eye brow raised. Professor Tubing chuckled and said "No, she's not dead kiddo, from what I study off this X-ray there is a lot of brain damaged and right now she's in some kind of coma. That's not a big surprise it was a really big painful fall" said the professor as he studied the X-ray some more. "When do you think she'll wake up" asked Tobey as he took a seat next to the unconscious superhero. "The professor and I think that she'll be waking up very soon" said Twobrains as he watch the heart beat monitor move a slow steady pace. "But I am afraid she won't be the same when she wakes up" said the professor sadly. "What do you mean she won't be the same when she wakes up" said Tobey feeling very concerned.

They all started to hear the heart monitor go a bit faster and they looked to the screen then to the superhero. She started to move a bit, her fingers and her hands moved from her side to her stomach all the way to the oxygen mask on her face. Everyone looked at each other intensely waiting to see what will happen next. Wordgirl removed the oxygen mask off her face and then her eyes started to flutter open, she took a deep breath as she did so.

When she finally opened her eyes, she sat up slowly and looked around. Everyone could tell she is very frighten right now because her eyes are wide as she look around and she was shaking as if she was out during a cold winter day.

She looked as if she was about to cry. "Who are you people" said Wordgirl feeling very terrified

**So I got two extra days for my winter break because of a snow storm (LUCKY ME) so I finish chapter 2 for you guys hope you liked. This is the first story that I know where it's going and sore of know how it's going to end. Can you guess what might happen in the next chapter? I already know what going to happen, but if you like to share your ideas I might use them. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because school is starting again soon.**

**Soooo . . . . . B4N and pls Review, thanks for reading ( I Smile) **


End file.
